Music from the Soul
by Nikkler
Summary: Use to be called Inside Your Soul. The New Age school of the Arts starts off a New Year. How will Quatre and Heero react to the new freshman? Rating WILL go up! 121 343 fic


Hello, this is Nikkler with a new story. This is my second Gundam Wing fic and my first time doing something with songs in it, so I hope this isn't too bad. 

I would like to thank my beta reader

**Summery: **

The New Age school of the Arts starts off a New Year with a concert of the new "talent". But to everyone's surprise there actually is some talent this year. How will Quatre and Heero react to the new freshman? 121 343 fic.

**Things you must read before going on:**

1. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic.

This has no place in the Gundam Wing world. No Gundams and no war, just normal people.

OOC! (Out of Character)

Both Quatre and Heero are 16 years old (sophomores in high school)

Duo and Trowa and Hilde are 15 years old (freshmen in high school)

**History:**

Duo is from France and is also an exchange student. Duo and Hilde have a partner ship (you'll find out later) and sister/brother feelings for each other. Her parents moved from Germany to France to America.

Hope that wasn't too difficult.

**Warnings:** Will be 121 343 (don't know where to put Wufei)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam anything so don't sue. Ok? Good. Plus I don't own Josh Groban, Era, or their music. And don't own school name **Songs Used: ** 1. Oceano (Josh Groban) 

Misere Mani (Era)

Ameno (Era)

**Key:** "Talking"

_Lyrics_

On With the fic **Inside Your Soul**   
Chapter One: New talent 

_**Quatre's Pov **_

"As you know, the New World School of the Arts likes to have a little concert of all the wonderful vocal talent we receive every year…."

_The same annoying speeches, with the different people who think they're the best singers that ever walked the earth._ I can feel the dread creeping upon me as we wait for the new freshman to come on stage and sing till their heart content and our ears bleed. Don't get me wrong. I love art, all forms of art for that matter, but most of the people who go hear have rich, snobby parents whose children think they're the best at everything and have no flaws. Though there are exceptions to that stereotype. The person sitting next to me for example is Heero Yuy. He is a great painter and not the typical millionaire's son. He is quiet to people he is not familiar with and won't even bother talking to them cause he doesn't see the "need to socialize with fools". He is very amusing to say the least.

"…Like I said before our singers will each sing one song for us because we have a lot of singers come in this year. We also have an exchange student that will be attending our school for a while. Now our first new singer is Ashely Royal."

We all start clapping hoping against hope that she is good but as the song starts I can see the people in the rows in front of me cringe. Heero's eyes showed horror that didn't go unnoticed by me either. I feel amusement showing on my face as Heero turns to me to give me a glare that told me that he did not approve of being the object of my amusement. Time seems to drag as other freshmen go up and sing. Our vocal department is big in this school and even if you can't sing you'll be loved there non-the less; but there are few occasions where you get some real talent.

There are three people left, and I thank Allah, that this torture is ending soon. He said the name was Trowa Barton, an interesting name, but what really got me was the nervousness he showed as walked on stage. He stopped and looked around the crowded room. His eyes looked upon mine. I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I looked upon two emerald eyes, or should I say eye? His chocolate hair covered half his face. He slowly closed his eyes and the music flowed into the room and then I felt surprise and contentment fill me as I to close my eyes and listened as a foreign tongue and strong smooth voiced filled the room.

_Piove sull'oceano, piove sull'oceano  
Piove sulla mia identità   
Lampi sull'oceano, lampi sull'oceano  
Squarci di luminosità …ah_

_Forse là in America i venti del Pacifico  
Scoprono le sue immensità  
Le mie mani stringono sogni lontanissimi  
E il mio pensiero corre da te  
_

_Remo, tremo, sento  
Profondi, oscuri abissi _

_E' per l'amore che ti do  
E' per l'amore che non sai  
Che mi fai naufragare e  
E' per l'amore che non ho  
E' per l'amore che vorrei  
E' per questo dolore … ah  
E' questo amore che ho per te  
Che mi fa superare queste vere tempeste … ah_

I don't know what to think, his voice is wonderful, and his soul poured out with every word he spoke. "_Beautiful_" is all I can think. His song starts to put me in a trance but I reluctantly open my eyes and look around. Some people had shock on their faces, others were happy that someone good has come along. Trowa seemed truly happy and was relaxed and let himself shift from one foot to the other as the music flowed around him like a blanket.

_Onde sull'oceano, Onde sull'oceano  
Che dolcemente si placherà   
Le mie mani stringono, sogni lontanissimi  
E il tuo respiro soffia su di me  
_

_Remo, tremo, sento  
Vento intorno al cuore  
_

_E' per l'amore che ho per te  
Che mi fa superare mille tempeste  
E' per l'amore che ti do  
E' per l'amore che vorrei  
Da questo mare  
E' per la vita che non c'è  
Che mi fai naufragare, in fondo al cuore  
Tutto questo ti avrà e a te sembrerà _

_Tutto normale_

Smooth, strong, soothing. Something that draws attention yet could lull you to sleep if you needed something relaxing. I find myself draw more and more to this person by not only his voice, but also him. I want to know the person behind the voice_. Is his voice that strong when he speaks normally? Would he allow me to become friends with him? Is he like most of the people in this school? Allah I hope not. _ The song died and I wish he would sing again. The auditorium was quiet for a few moments causing Trowa to stiffen_. He must think he wasn't good_. It erupted with applause and cheers. I could see Trowa's shoulders release the tension he had and a small smile graced his handsome features.

He left the stage and the last to showed up together. That was something different, normally they were just singles, never duets. One of them, a female had short black hair that reached her chin and turquoise eyes. She seemed short, but with her on stage and me sitting down, I could be wrong. The person next to her looked very feminine but was male. I'm almost sure of it. He had chestnut hair that touched that back of his thighs and was in a tight braid, and I don't think I'd ever seen eyes that looked like his. They were amethyst, I looked at Heero and asked him if he thought his eyes were natural or contacts, but his eyes never left the ones on stage. Knowing that Heero was into guys I knew he was staring at the boy.

"What do you think Heero?"

"…Beautiful…"

Both received microphones and the girl started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Hilde Schbieker and the person next to me is Duo Maxwell. We will sing two songs for you."

Apparently the Principle didn't say their names. I wouldn't have noticed anyway because I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was in my own world with a beautiful person to go with a beautiful voice. She was looking at Duo expectantly but he just shook his head refusing to speak, but she most have done something because the next thing you know he held the microphone to his lips and said a shy hello to everyone. He must have been the exchange student. You could tell that Duo wasn't from around here with an accent like his, but how he knows the girl Hilde is beyond me. She spoke perfectly with out an accent, but I didn't really ponder it as they got to their places.

_Pera menora infane lia  
Doven anore  
Misere mani_

The music started quietly and then more foreign words come though the speakers. It sounded like a chorus but it was only the two of them.

_I will look in the sky  
I will search for the sun  
Who'll tell us all about  
When we'll be tomorrow_

I will read all the books  
On my knees countlessness  
To tell you what about  
The legends of the past

I will wait for the sun  
On the top of the world  
To tell you all about  
The beauty of the light

If you look inside your soul  
The world'll be longer to your eyes  
You'll see...

I didn't expect Hilde to sing English but she did and her voice was beautiful and gentle not high pitched like most girls you hear on the radio. They were both doing a great job. 

_Pera menora infano lia  
Misere mani  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misere manio  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misero omane_

I will stay in the rain  
How can sun will come through  
Then I'll see it belongs to a mystery book  
I'll stay up in the night  
Looking moon shooting stars  
To tell you how my name  
You see all universe

If you look inside your soul  
The world'll be longer to your eyes  
You'll see...

Pera menora infano lia  
Misere mani  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misere manio  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misero omane

Pera menora infane lia  
You'll see...  
Doven anore  
Misere mani

I will wait for the sun  
On the top of the world  
To tell you all about  
The beauty of the light  
I'll stay up in the night  
Looking moon shooting stars

Doven anore infane lia  
Misere manio  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misero omane

I will look in the sky  
I will search for the sun  
I will wait for the sun  
On the top of the world  
I will look in the sky  
of the world, of the world ...

Another set of cheers was heard once they ended the song. This _will hopefully be an interesting school year._ A lot of people were on the edge of their seat waiting anxiously for the next song. They didn't need to wait long. The beginning sounded like the first but then vocals came back into something that you couldn't understand but that was ok.

_Dori me  
Interimo adapare dori me  
Ameno ameno latire  
Latiremo  
Dori me_

Ameno  
Omenare imperavi ameno  
Dimere dimere matiro  
Matiremo  
AmenoOmenare imperavi emulari  
Ameno  
Omenare imperavi emulari

If this isn't what you call a trance song I don't know what is. I could feel myself falling into a trance immediately. It was great. They feeling of letting go of everything not thinking of anything at all. His voice was deep and rich at some points in the song and light in others –a perfect blend with the music.

_Ameno  
Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me_

_Ameno dori me  
Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me _

_Ameno dori me_

_Dori me am_

Ameno  
Omenare imperavi ameno  
Dimere dimere matiro  
Matiremo  
Ameno 

_Omenare imperavi emulari  
Ameno  
Omenare imperavi emulari _

_Ameno  
Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me_

_Ameno dori me  
Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me _

_Ameno dori me_

_Dori me am_

There were more screams and cheers and you could see the satisfied look on both their faces, they enjoyed it and we enjoyed it. The principle came back on stage after the two have exited and said things that were not interesting at all, and was ignored by most of the school body. I turn to my right and saw that Heero was in "la la land". I tap on his shoulder to wake him from his daydream so we could get back to class. I hope that at least one of the three were in some of my classes.

**TBC…?**

So what do you think?

This was the first time I've ever written something that had songs in it. I hope this was ok. I know the lyrics were long and not in English and I'm sorry about that. I didn't feel like looking for them on the Internet.

Do you want me to continue?

**Any suggestions** will be nice. And flames? I'll send them to my sister where she can start bon fire and roast marshmallow. MMMMMM

Huggles

Nikkler


End file.
